Fallen
by AiLyyn
Summary: "Jangan sampai kita terjebak dalam pesona seorang Ying, sahabat kita!"


**Hai kembali lagi dengan author ^^**

 **Kangen kaaah *kagak**

 **Author lagi dapet ide nih, buat fanfict baru**

 **Sebelumnya makasih yang udah review fanfict-fanfict AiLyyn sebelumnya ^^**

 **Di sini sifat Ying agak ku buat OOC**

 **Biar pas gitu sama alur ceritanya**

 **Biar readers gak makin penasaran, kita cekidot nyok!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary : "Jangan sampai kita terjebak dalam pesona seorang Ying, sahabat kita!"**

 **Warning : OOC, Author baru, OC, Pairing tidak menentu (?), Typo berserakan, Gaje**

 **Disclaimer : Boboiboy dkk milik animonsta**

 **DLDR!**

 **Happy Reading**

* * *

Mempunyai sahabat perempuan yang luar biasa cantik bukanlah sebuah keuntungan. Terlebih apabila gadis tersebut _bossy_ , cerewet, dan mempunyai porsi makan melebihi 2 orang dewasa.

Tak lupa dengan fakta bahwa kau mengenalnya hampir sepanjang hidupmu. Dengan sederet sifat merepotkan seperti itu, bukan tak mungkin nama 'Ying' terucap dalam percakapan kedua sahabatnya; Fang dan Taufan.

Seperti hari ini.

Fang dan Taufan tengah berbaring menikmati malam berbintang di loteng kamar keluarga Fang. Kaleng-kaleng minuman bersoda berserakan di sekitar mereka.

"Apa kau sadar dengan tatapan Gempa setiap kali Ying lewat di depan ruang klub basket? Bola matanya seperti akan keluar dari lubangnya setiap saat!" Taufan mengeluh setelah menghabiskan sekaleng minuman.

"Aku bersumpah melihat Api meneteskan air liur saat Ying sedang bermain basket bersama kita kemarin sore," sahut Fang tidak repot-repot menyembunyikan nada ketidaksukaannya.

"Tidak, aku tidak berkhayal. Air liurnya benar-benar menetes sungguhan!"

Taufan tertawa pahit, "Ingat saat Mark menyanyikan lagu dengan gitarnya saat pesta ulang tahun Ying? Menyanyikan –"

" –kecantikan seorang dewi dari surga, ck. Bocah itu, kukira ia memiliki hubungan khusus dengan Suzy," Fang membuka satu kaleng lagi dan menegaknya cepat.

"Tebak siapa yang selama ini berkeliaran dan mengambil foto Ying? Air! Anak kelas 1 klub fotografi! Bayangkan, pemuda dingin macam dia menguntit Ying dengan kamera!"

"Senior klub sepak bola, Janszen dan Kevin, menemuiku tadi, bertanya tentang hobi, makanan favorit, bahkan warna favorit Ying!"

"Menyedihkan benar. Sudah kelas 3 dan masih mengejar-ngejar seorang gadis? Bukannya mereka harus bersiap untuk ujian masuk?"

"Setuju," Taufan mengangguk mantap, lantas mengeluh lagi. "Aku tidak memberitahu informasi apapun dan besok aku yakin sekali mereka akan mencoba lagi."

"Bagaimana mungkin separuh populasi pria di sekolah kita menyukai Ying?" Fang menyuarakan pendapatnya dengan nada sebal.

"Karena," jawab Taufan dengan nada jemu, seakan-akan apa yang diucapkannya adalah fakta mendasar yang sudah berulang-ulang ia hafal.

"Sejak kecil kita sudah _tahu_ kalau dia cantik. Dan saat pubertas menimpanya, dia menjadi _sangat_ _amat_ cantik."

"Oh astaga, merepotkan," desah Fang memutar mata.

"Bahkan Wijdan yang _playboy_ pun terpincut dengannya…"

Kedua pemuda itu mendadak bangkit bersamaan, serempak menatap satu sama lain dengan tatapan horor yang identik.

"Kalau Wijdan saja sampai jatuh cinta padanya –"

" –maka hanya masalah waktu sebelum kita berdua –"

" –jatuh cinta padanya?!"

Fang menggeleng-gelengkan kepala gusar, "Tidak! Tidak mungkin."

"Yeah, maksudku, itu akan sangat aneh, benar? Kita praktis hidup bersamanya sejak kecil. Akan sangat aneh bila mendadak dia menjadi… pacar kita."

"Ugh, mendengar kata pacar saja membuatku sakit kepala," Fang mengetuk dahinya cepat, meringis.

"Gadis rakus itu menjadi pacar kita? Yang benar saja."

"Dia sok tahu…"

"Menyebalkan…"

" _Bossy_ …"

"Iblis dalam wujud manusia!"

"Tepat."

Sesaat keheningan yang mengisi. Kedua pemuda itu bertukar pandang. Ada pemahaman yang tak tersirat dari kedua bola mata mereka.

Taufan memecah keheningan dengan berujar pelan, "Sungguh suatu keajaiban kita _belum_ jatuh cinta padanya."

"Pokoknya, kita harus mencegahnya," tukas Fang cepat, menendang beberapa kaleng dengan kakinya.

"Kita harus melakukan apapun. Apa saja. Agar _tidak_ jatuh cinta padanya."

"Apa kau punya saran?" tanya Taufan frustasi.

* * *

Tidak butuh analisis panjang lebar untuk mengatakan bahwa Fang jauh lebih pintar dalam bidang akademis dibandingkan Taufan. Sama halnya dengan bidang non akademis adalah wilayah kekuasaan Taufan dan bukannya Fang.

Namun sudah 1 minggu berlalu, dan Fang mengerang frustasi karena tidak berhasil menemukan solusinya. Justru otak jeniusnya semakin menjadi dengan memerintahkan organ penglihatannya untuk selalu terarah pada Ying setiap detik.

Fang mengerjapkan mata, tidak percaya bahwa ia baru saja memandangi Ying semenit penuh. Oh tidak, jangan sampai ia jatuh cinta _sungguhan_ pada sahabat kecilnya.

Untunglah gadis berambut hitam itu sendiri sibuk menyendokkan segumpal es krim cokelat dan sibuk dalam dunianya sendiri.

Menoleh pada Taufan, Fang terkejut mendapati sahabatnya justru sibuk menghabiskan es krim oreo-nya. Bukannya memperhatikan Ying seperti yang ia lakukan.

Merasa ada yang sepasang mata yang memelototi, Taufan bertanya dengan mulut berlepotan es krim, "Apa?"

"Kau sudah menemukan solusinya, ya?"

"Solusi?" Taufan tampak berpikir sebentar.

Sesaat kemudian wajahnya menjadi cerah dan mulutnya membentuk senyuman lebar, "Yap! Aku sudah punya solusinya!"

"Solusi apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

Baik Fang maupun Taufan memutar kepala menuju sumber suara. Ying, yang sudah menghabiskan es krim kelimanya, memberi mereka tatapan tajam dan mengintimidasi.

Sayangnya, dengan bibir berlepotan es krim, dan pipi yang coreng moreng, Ying sama sekali tidak tampak mengancam dan justru imut di mata Fang.

"E-eh itu… Fang sudah menemukan solusi untuk mendapatkan harta emas kurcaci!"

Sooyoung menaikkan alis, tidak puas dan menuntut jawaban lengkap.

Berusaha mendukung kebohongan Taufan, Fang turut menimpali, "Biasalah, Ying, ini tentang _game_ baru yang dibelikan sepupu Taufan di Amerika."

"Oh! Kukira kalian membicarakan aku," ujar Ying tepat sasaran, membuat kedua sahabatnya saling melirik gugup.

Gadis jangkung itu melirik jam tangan, dan spontan berseru kaget, "Astaga! Aku ada janji dengan Yaya! Aku duluan, ya! Fang, tolong bayarkan pesananku, nanti kuganti. Sampai jumpa~"

Sebelum Fang sempat membuka mulut untuk protes, Ying sudah melesat dengan kecepatan cahaya menuju pintu keluar kedai es krim.

"Ck, merepotkan saja," Fang mendesah dan mulai memakan es krimnya sendiri yang sedari tadi tidak tersentuh akibat kehadiran Ying.

"Taufan, apa solusimu tadi?"

Taufan menandaskan es krimnya hingga licin sebelum menjawab, "Mudah saja, aku hanya membayangkannya sebagai sayuran dan perasaan itu menghilang dengan sendirinya."

" _Sayuran?!_ "

Diluar kebiasaan, Taufan mengangguk serius, "Sangat efektif, loh. Kau harus mencobanya. Sekarang, setiap kali aku memikirkan Ying, ada perasaan menggelitik dan bahkan jijik. Kau tahu benar betapa bencinya aku dengan sayur."

"Bagaimana caranya…?"

"Hmm, simpel saja, sebenarnya. Setiap kali kau mulai memikirkan betapa cantiknya dia, betapa harum wangi rambutnya, atau betapa manisnya senyumnya, segera ubah sosoknya dalam pikiranmu menjadi sebuah sayuran yang paling tidak kau sukai."

"Apa itu bekerja?" tanya Fang sangsi, tidak percaya dengan solusi konyol Taufan.

Otak jeniusnya jelas masih tidak paham bagaimana hal sesederhana itu dapat berhasil.

"Yup! Kau coba saja, sendiri," Taufan mengangkat dua jempol, tersenyum penuh optimisme.

"Yah, tak ada salahnya mencoba," gumam Fang memejamkan mata.

Dalam kegelapan muncul sosok Ying, melambai dan tertawa lebar. Mengenal gadis itu sejak kecil membuatnya dengan mudah mengimajinasikan struktur Ying yang halus, sepasang bola mata yang berkilau, hidung mancung, dan bibir penuh serta ranum.

Tawanya menggema ke seluruh otaknya. Mengerahkan tekad, Fang mengubah gadis itu menjadi sebuah kubis. Sepersekian detik kemudian, dimana tadi Ying berdiri sudah tergeletak kubis busuk dengan lalat-lalat menjijikkan.

Fang hampir saja bersorak girang kalau saja tiba-tiba kubis itu berubah lagi menjadi Ying. Gusar dan tak mau kalah, pemuda berambut raven itu kembali mencoba gadis itu menjadi sayuran sekali lagi.

Namun, alih-alih kubis, Ying justru berubah menjadi tomat merah mungil yang menggemaskan.

"Tidak berhasil," Fqng membuka matanya dengan sebal.

Memijat pelipis, ia bercerita dengan kegagalannya.

"Kasusmu benar-benar parah, Fang," komentar Taufan menggeleng prihatin usai mendengar penuturan sahabatnya.

"Yang benar saja; sebuah tomat merah yang imut?!"

"Aku tahu, aku tahu. Jangan mengejekku. Sepertinya makanan tidak berpengaruh padaku," ujar Fang memutar otak, mengira-ngira apa yang bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Ying.

"Bagaimana kalau begini; pikirkan masa depanmu kalau berpacaran dengan Ying. Dengan sifat manjanya dan haus perhatian, dia akan melarangmu memainkan _Starcraft_ favoritmu seumur hidup! Terdengar sangat menyiksa, iya, kan?"

Mendengarnya saja sudah membuat Fang mual, ugh. Maka ia memejamkan mata sekali lagi, berharap yang satu ini berhasil.

Tak butuh waktu lama sebelum sebuah visi terbentuk di otaknya. Ying yang menarik konsol _game_ dari genggaman Fang sambil berteriak kencang, memarahinya dan –

Visi itu menghilang, dan digantikan dengan mereka berdua duduk bersebelahan di sofa, dengan tangan menggenggam konsol _game_.

Ying berseru gembira saat berhasil melampaui skor Fang, kemudian tertawa geli saat karakternya terperangkap dalam jebakan musuh. Suasana begitu hangat, tentram, mesra…

"Tidak berhasil," desah Fang membuka mata.

"Bukannya melarangku main _game_ , dia justru _ikut_ main _game_ bersamaku."

"Tampaknya kau benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya, Fang."

"Tentu saja tidak!" bantah Fang tegas.

"Mulanya aku berhasil, tapi tiba-tiba saja otakku sudah membentuk gambaran baru dengan sendirinya. Bukan salahku kalau otakku ini bekerja dengan kecepatan penuh dan mudah terdistraksi."

"Akhirnya, kau menemukan kekurangan dari otak jeniusmu," sindir Taufan mengetuk-ngetuk jemarinya di meja, tampak berpikir.

"Ayo kita coba yang lain. Bagaimana kalau kau membayangkan ia menghabiskan seluruh uangmu untuk membeli makanan?"

"Percuma, aku sudah terlalu terbiasa membelikannya berbagai makanan. Seperti sekarang ini," Fang bangkit dan membayar seluruh pesanan mereka bertiga.

"Ayo ke rumahku, ada _game_ baru yang harus kau coba."

Taufan menyeka wajahnya dengan tisu, lantas berdiri mengikuti sahabatnya keluar kedai, "Sempurna! Lebih baik kita bermain _game_ dan melupakan sejenak Yi–"

Gadis yang sedari tadi menjadi topik pembicaraan berjalan melewati mereka.

Baik Fang maupun Taufan tidak mampu menahan diri untuk tidak melongo melihat Ying, yang dengan ajaib telah berganti pakaian dan kini menggandeng lengan seorang gadis berambut cokelat-hitam.

Berjalan berdampingan dengan Yaya, Ying membawa beberapa kantung belanja seraya tertawa lepas. Dia terlihat begitu bahagia dan penuh semangat.

Seluruh tubuhnya tampak seolah-olah berpendar, ditambah lagi dengan senyuman manis yang terukir. Bagaikan sebuah efek sinetron, rambut panjangnya melayang diterpa angin, mengirimkan semilir wangi apel yang merupakan merek _shampoo_ gadis itu.

Ying terlihat sepuluh kali lebih cantik dari biasanya.

Tapi bukan hanya wajahnya saja yang membuat kedua pemuda itu tertarik.

Pakaiannya.

 _Dress_ selutut berwarna biru laut, serasi dengan musim panas yang tengah melanda bulan Februari. _Dress_ yang melekat dengan pas di tubuhnya, menampilkan lekuk-lekuk ala gitar Spanyol.

Rambutnya yang dibiarkan tergerai menambah poin plus pada pakaian yang ia kenakan. Setiap langkah Ying menarik perhatian para pemuda, dan tak butuh waktu lama, kehadiran gadis berparas oriental itu sudah menarik perhatian _semua_ orang.

Sang primadona sendiri tanpa tak menyadari, atau mungkin sudah terbiasa, dengan semua perhatian itu. Manik matanya hanya fokus pada ucapan Yaya, dan sesekali berbinar ketika sahabatnya mengangkat topik yang ia sukai.

Ying begitu cantik tanpa perlu berusaha sama sekali. Ia menarik tanpa perlu menarik siapapun.

Sekarang kedua sahabatnya paham mengapa para pria dengan sukarela bertekuk lutut gadis berambut hitam tersebut.

Taufan mengerjap dan menarik nafas. Pemuda atletik itu buru-buru membayangkan terong ungu memuakkan sebagai ganti sosok Ying di hadapannya.

Tidak cukup sampai situ, ia memberi efek lalat dan ulat pada sang terong. Menjijikkan. Busuk. Bikin Mual. Lendir-lendir berbau yang menetes…

Sempurna.

Kali ini Taufan berhasil mengendalikan perasaannya.

Ia menoleh, dan langsung mengerang saat mendapati sahabatnya masih terperangkap dalam pesona Ying.

Fang berdiri kaku, membeku, dengan mata terbelalak yang tak lepas dari sosok sang gadis. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka, dan ada ekspresi mendamba dalam wajah pucatnya.

Tampaknya Fang akan berada di posisi itu selamanya kalau Taufan tidak segera menyadarkannya.

"Fang!" seru Chanyeol tepat di gendang telinga sang penggemar _game_.

"Fang! Sadarlah! Bangun! Bangun!"

Tapi Fang masih terlihat begitu terpesona.

"Ying bukan tomat merah yang mungil dan menggemaskan! Dia adalah kubis busuk yang menjijikkan dan baunya mampu mengalahkan bau kaus kakimu!" Taufan mengguncang tubuh sahabatnya, berharap mendapat reaksi.

"Bangun, Fang! Dia bukan tomat! Dia adalah kubis! K-u-b-i-s! Kubis! Kau dengar aku?!"

"Fang! Dia _tidak_ akan bermain _game_ bersamamu! Dia akan menyita seluruh perangkat permainanmu dan kau _tidak bisa bermain_ Starcraft _seumur hidup! Fang_! Kau dengar aku?! Kau _tidak_ bisa bermain _Starcraft_ seumur hidupmu! Seumur hidupmu!"

Sia-sia saja.

Fang masih dalam posisi sama, dengan ekspresi sama dan tidak ada tanda-tanda ia mendengarkan sepatah kata pun ucapan Taufan

Konsentrasinya sepenuhnya tertuju pada seorang gadis yang mulai lenyap di tengah kerumunan.

"Bangun, Fang! Dia adalah gadis paling merepotkan di seluruh alam semesta! Porsi makannya melebihi 6 kuli bangunan sekaligus! Dia adalah mimpi buruk, Fang! Iblis berwujud malaikat! Fang, apa kau dengar? Dia akan menjadi pacar paling menyebalkan! Dia akan menyuruhmu ini-itu! Dia akan memaksamu menemaninya belanja! Dia akan –oh, Demi Tuhan, Fang! Kau dengar? Fang!"

Tidak ada respon. Fang masih sepenuhnya tenggelam dalam fantasinya sendiri.

Taufan memandangi sahabatnya dengan putus asa.

Sudah terlambat.

Fang terlanjur jatuh cinta pada Ying.

 _ **FIN**_

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Hai sudah selesai membaca kah? Bagaimana pendapat kalian?**

 **Bagus gak? #gak**

 **Oh dan tentang game itu, aku tanya sama temen ku yang emang suka main game. Katanya dia suka Starcraft, jadi aku masukkin dalam ff ini.**

 **Dan tidak, author bukan gamers**

 **Tapi dulu iya :'v**

 **Oke kenapa jd curcol**

 **Yaudah deh sekian dari author**

 **Akhir kata,**

 **Mind to RnR?**


End file.
